


simon vs the friends idea of how to handle their problems

by gogh_away



Series: spierfeld week 2018 [3]
Category: Love Sick (Video Games), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Spierfeld Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:46:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogh_away/pseuds/gogh_away
Summary: Simon at home after the incident in the Cafeteria.





	simon vs the friends idea of how to handle their problems

**Author's Note:**

> this follows movie canon because why not? honestly i wish there would have been a scene where simon cries because of his friends.

Simon laid down on his bed, thankful that his family wasn't home. He grabbed a pillow and curled himself around it, trying not to let himself sob. 

 

He had just been humiliated in front of half the school,

 

_ and his friends did nothing. _

 

They just sat there and watched. 

 

He knows what he did was wrong, he shouldn't have lied to Nick about Abby, he shouldn't have treated Abby like she didn't get to make her own choices, and he shouldn't have messed with Leah's heart the way he did. What he did was awful, but did he really deserve for them to leave him when he needed them the most. 

 

The voice in his head that kept getting louder was screaming at him that he did. He didn't deserve to have them around if he was going to be an awful friend. No one treats their friends like pieces of meat, except Simon Spier and he couldn't help but think that he didn't deserve them. 

 

He hoped his mom, dad, and Nora weren't coming home anytime soon because they would hear how loudly he was sobbing. They would come upstairs to his room and ask what's wrong and how could he tell them the truth.

 

_ ‘Yea I treated my friends like absolute shit and when they decided I was awful I turned into a whiny baby.’ _

 

That thought made him cry harder. 

 

He doesn't know how long he cried for but when he finishes he fell asleep almost right away.

 

His dreams were anything but good.


End file.
